Lego House
by foreverpeddiexo
Summary: A future Peddie fanfic, set when they're around 23 years old in Scotland. 6 years after they broke up and rarely kept in touch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hiya! This is my first piece of writing so I hope you enjoy it! I know it's really bad but I would appreciate feedback if are willing to spare a few seconds to give me some feedback :) Thank you for reading this!**

**Oh yeah, It's a future Peddie fanfic set in Scotland if you hadn't gathered- They're about 23 :)**

**And since I'm from the UK, all of my spelling will be the British variation of the word if there are a few different ways.**

**The title is Lame, I know.**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

**~Lauren**

Patricia stumbled up the final few stairs, her hands occupied by the last few boxes she had collected from the lobby. Since the elevator in the building that Patricia's new apartment was located in was out of use, she had made several trips, struggling up and down 11 flights of stairs. Each trip she carried a cardboard box or two which contain a variety of necessary items ranging from tops and skirts to CDs and DVDs.

She was tired and worn out- looking forward to settling into the comfort of her new apartment in Glasgow.

It was a rather nice area of Glasgow and the specific block of apartments she was staying in were modernised. She was also looking forward to living in this new neighbourhood.

As she reached the floor her apartment was on, for hopefully the final time that evening, her hands felt weaker and her boxes started to unbalance. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, quickly readjusting the positioning of them.

It wasn't surprising she was tired after all the hard work she did, trying to successfully move into her new home. She had to get up at 5:30am, to ensure she got to her apartment block in time for the scheduled delivery van to arrive at seven.

The First thing she did was unpack her load of boxes into the lobby. Next, with the help of the removal men, she carried all the large furniture up to her apartment, followed by her personally moving every cardboard box up the 11 flights of stairs into her apartment. The reason she was obliged to carry the boxes entirely by herself was down to pure stubbornness. She didn't want help anyway.

Once Patricia had re-gained the steadiness of her boxes, she immediately walking again and carelessly bumped into a boy of about the same age as her. The incident caused Patricia to fall to the floor, her boxes following her as a few old CDs tumbled out of each.

"Hey! Watch where you're goi-" She stopped as her voice was blended with the other Victims voice.

"I'm sorry! But In all fairness it wasn't entirely my fault, you should watch where you're going next time!" He spoke. At the familiar sound of his voice, Patricia's instinct was to check for a familiar face before continuing to blame the person, who she should have as much responsibility for the incident as he did. His hot American accent sounded significantly recognisable to her, although it did not yet jog a clear memory.

She stayed still, sat on the floor and lifted her head to find it was someone she could never forget.

"Eddie?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hiya! Firstly I want to apologize for not uploading for what must be about a month! A week after I uploaded the first Chapter I was sick. I would've still tried to upload but I was staying with my Grandma and didn't have computer Access. Then I had a heap load of homework and decisions to make regarding my GCSEs. I also did this 12 hour read-a-thon to raise money for books for a school with no resources in Africa. Then any free day's I've had rehearsals for 'Oliver' at the theatre & the past 2 weeks have been Easter holidays and I've been busy, then I got sick again this week..STUPID SICK BUG. Anyway, you don't need my life story. Secondly, I know Peddie got back together but I'm gonna continue with this anyways. Thirdly, I'm British so.. SEASON 3 STARTS TOMORROW FOR US ASDFHGHJJKL *le dances around the room happily*. Oh wow, I'm a cringey 14 year old fangirl.. Fourth, I apologise for If I disappoint you with this, as you can tell by my last chapter, I can't write well to save my life. Lastly and most Importantly, Thank you so soo much for all of the kind reviews. I'm so grateful that you read this, never mind liked it and reviewed it! Just, thank you so much, it really means a lot! Anyway I've probably completely bored you, so enjoy! ~Lauren xx**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis.**

Patricia" Eddie replied the same way as Patricia did, saying just her name.

"It's been a while" Patricia said, lifting herself back to her feet, using the wall to support her.

"Didn't forget me then?" Eddie smirked.

"How could I" Patricia smiled, her tone and expression both with a hint of sarcasm present. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" She asked. There were only a few likely answers so it should've been pretty obvious.

"I live in apartment 11C" He stated "What are _you_ doing here?" He repeated the question back to her. "In the year or so that I've been living here, I've never seen you around before" He added.

"That's because I just moved into apartment 11B today, these are my last few boxes" She pointed to the boxes and few CDs scattered across the hallway floor. Eddie averted his glance towards the CDs before crouching down and picking them up. He put all but one of the CDs back In the box before standing back up.

"Is this the CD I bought you for your birthday whilst we were dating?" He asked, tapping the plastic casing. " I mean, the one that you were absolutely desperate for but couldn't find _anywhere_?" Patricia just shrugged, acting oblivious. "you know, the album that had our _favourite_ song on it." She repeated her reaction.

"Don't know" she lied. "I mean it could be, but it was six and a half years ago, so maybe" Patricia knew for a fact that Eddie was right about the CD, but she didn't think it was necessary to make it a conversational topic. She suspected that if it started a conversation, it might put them on more complicated terms- _Not_ what she wanted. She wanted it to seem t him like she honestly didn't care. The same as before they got together and she masked her true feelings for him with what seemed like pure hatred to everyone else.

Patricia had always been good at hiding her emotions. She'd posed as an outgoing, bold, rebellious girl for several years now- ever since she started boarding school (age 11) - but really she was sensitive and extremely insecure but she'd use make-up and her attitude to hide that.

In all honesty, the CD was still her favourite now. There were a variety of CDs in the box, mostly limited to a punk genre, with a few exceptions. Patricia still stayed well away from classical music- that was the style her twin sister, Piper, favoured.

Eddie turned the CD around to look at the back, where the songs were listed. "See, it is" he smirked, showing her. He clearly remembered signing that side with "Patricia ~Eddie " which he knew was kind of cheesy, but he decided to it anyway because he knew that deep down, she really loved it.

"Oh yeah, it is" Although Patricia knew what he had just confirmed all along, she still tried to act surprised. She also knew why the CD was on the top of the pile. To anyone who happened to mention it, Patricia claimed that was bottom of her CD pile usually, hence why it ended up on the top whilst she was packing- but both her and her housemate knew she listened to it on regular basis. The CD reminded her of Eddie and even though it'd been so long, she was _not_ over him. She still missed him, _a lot. _

"Surprised you kept this, you know, considering _I_ gave it to you"

"Yeah, well it's not all about you weasel" She clearly wasn't using his old nickname in a cute way. "Plus, I like the artist, I like the songs, no point in letting a good CD go to waste, huh?" She briefly paused waiting for a reply, before realising she'd contradicted her act pretending she was unsure earlier. "I mean, not like I listen to it regularly or anything. It…Umm… sits at the bottom of the pile most of the time. I… Actually forgot I had it!" she saved herself.

To Eddie, that stung, whether he'd moved on or not. He'd put a lot of time and effort in to finding that particular CD for her and whether they were together or not, he'd hoped it might, In some way, be special- or appreciated at least, and it didn't look like either of those to him.

"Uh huh." Eddie replied sarcastically, trying to uphold his cockiness in front of Patricia. He handed the CD back to her

She thanked him, returning the same amount as sarcasm as he shot her in a smile and put the CD back where it belonged before picking the cardboard boxes off of the floor.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." Eddie broke the silence that pierced the hallway air awkwardly before he spoke.

"Yeah, bye." Eddie walked away in the opposite direction from Patricia as she walked into her new apartment, like she intended t before encountering her ex.

**A/N- okay, so as you can see I'm not a good writer and the ending here is awful but, oh well. I hope all the spelling and grammar is correct but (I know this sounds stupid and girly) I just did my nails and its harder to type, especially when I have 6 missing keys and 4/5 about to fall off haha.**

**Please review this to tell me what you think, all your opinions mean a lot! Thanks ~Lauren xx**


End file.
